


Loki (a rewrite of "Judas" by Lady Gaga)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Odes to Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first MCU-related rewrite I ever did, and of course, it was in homage to Loki. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki (a rewrite of "Judas" by Lady Gaga)

Oh oh oh oh  
I’m in love with Loki, Loki  
Oh oh oh oh  
I’m in love with Loki, Loki  
  
Loki, Loki la la  
Loki, Loki la la  
Loki, Loki la la  
Loki makes me gaga  
  
When he comes for me, I’ll be ready  
I’ll be a general in his army  
Forgive him when his silver tongue tells lies  
Believe his every flimsy alibi  
  
Bring Midgard down, bring Midgard down, down  
My king with no crown  
My king with no crown  
  
CHORUS:  
I’m just a fangirl  
But yes, he rules my world  
I’m so in love with Loki baby  
I’m just a fangirl  
But yes, he rules my world  
I’m so in love with Loki baby  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
I’m in love with Loki, Loki  
Oh oh oh oh  
I’m in love with Loki, Loki  
  
Loki, Loki la la  
Loki, Loki la la  
Loki, Loki la la  
Loki makes me gaga  
  
Everything in his life is just like me  
Dick brother and his asshole daddy  
I’ll give him my heart and then he can  
Build a palace, or leave me a dead body  
  
Bring Midgard down, bring Midgard down, down  
My king with no crown  
My king with no crown  
  
I’m just a fangirl  
But yes, he rules my world  
I’m so in love with Loki baby  
I’m just a fangirl  
But yes, he rules my world  
I’m so in love with Loki baby  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
I’m in love with Loki, Loki  
Oh oh oh oh  
I’m in love with Loki, Loki  
  
In the comic book universe  
I’m afraid I’m not well-versed  
I know I’m not the first  
So shut your mouth  
But in the film universe  
I know his every word  
I know what Loki is all about  
  
I really love him  
Can’t seem to get enough of him  
Thor, he is a bitchass  
One day Loki’s gonna kick his ass  
Kick his ass  
  
I’m just a fangirl  
But yes, he rules my world  
I’m so in love with Loki baby  
I’m just a fangirl  
But yes, he rules my world  
I’m so in love with Loki baby  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
I’m in love with Loki, Loki  
Oh oh oh oh  
I’m in love with Loki, Loki  
  
Loki, Loki la la  
Loki, Loki la la  
Loki, Loki la la  
Loki makes me gaga


End file.
